Summer Love
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Brock finally gets the girl ! -


Summer Love  
  
Note: My first ever Pokemon fic centering on Brock. With so many lovely ladies on the beach, Brock has gone stir crazy. But, then he meets a young woman named Sandra and becomes instantly infatuated with her. He finds it difficult to be erudite as he usually is yet he is still able to discover she has many of the same interests that he does. Sandra wants to become a Pokemon doctor someday, opening her own practice and she has nearly all of her training and studies completed.  
  
Chapter 1—Sweet, Sweet Freedom  
  
This vacation was the first time that Brock would be away from his friends, but he would be going someplace that was far more exotic than any other place he had ever been. Thanks to all the hard work he had done and earning a ton of money on the side from a plethora of part-time jobs, he was heading to the tropics by himself. Of course, Brock would send postcards while he was lounging about on the islands. But he knew that there were going to be a myriad of beatific bikini-clad babes out on those islands, so he might not have much time to write about his romantic pursuits. Little did he know he would be encountering the girl of his dreams and actually discovering love for the first time.  
  
Once Brock arrived in the tropics, he could've sworn he was in heaven. Women of every shape and size were all around, just waiting to be approached by Brock's copious charm. Brock hoped that this vacation would never end after seeing every angel this island paradise. He didn't even stop to eat or drink for a while, but soon his hunger and thirst overcame him. Luckily, there were many small shaved ice shops and restaurants on the beach and he had a variety of choices. It didn't take him long to make a decision though, and he stopped by a restaurant that was close to the hotel where he would be staying. His hunger was soon erased and his thirst was quenched. But now he was exhausted from chasing pretty girls all day. Once he was finished savoring his gourmet meal, he dragged his luggage to the motel, found his room and zonked out completely.  
  
Chapter 2—Enchanting Sandra  
  
The next day, Brock was fully awake and refreshed to explore the islands once again. On his way around, he ogled femme fatales and snapped photographs of island sights that caught his interest. He wasn't too surprised to see Pokemon trainers on the islands as well, taking a break from competing, winning badges or finding evolution stones. Brock was glad that he brought his Pokemon for the trip, and he let them out to roam and play. "Just don't forget to come back before lunch, because I have a special treat for you !", Brock said, grinning as he watched his Pokemon frolic with each other. He snapped out a colorful beach towel and blissfully lay upon it as he basked under the hot summer sun. As he was resting, a young girl approached him. Even beneath his sunglasses she looked absolutely stellar. She had hair the color of the ocean and eyes like pink topazes. Her red orange Hawaiian print tankini really made her eyes come alive and gave her the look of a famous model. "Excuse me, but are you Brock from Pewter City ?", she questioned. "How on earth could this lady know me ?", Brock thought for a second, and then stammered as he answered. "Yes, I am. Why ? Do you want my autograph ?", Brock responded, chuckling. The young lady laughed as well. "My name is Sandra. I've heard all about you. You're a rather well known soon-to-be Pokemon Breeder.", Sandra replied, with a bright, contagious smile. "That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sandra.", Brock said, blushing profusely. He found it difficult to speak in her presence. He had never felt about a woman in this manner before. Usually, it was out of raging hormones that he spoke to a lady, but he was always been slapped, punched, or dragged painfully away by the ear (courtesy of Misty or Erika). It seemed that he was shocked and flabbergasted from not receiving the usual backhand from Sandra. It seemed that she was genuinely interested in him, but not only that, she also had many of the same interests as he did. He never thought that true love would ever happen to him, yet it had completely caught him off guard. As he spoke to Sandra, he knew that this was the perfect girl of his dreams. He simply had to get to know her better.  
  
Chapter 3—No Other Woman Compares  
  
As time went by, Brock learned more and more about Sandra. She was a fascinating woman and she adored Pokemon. Not only that, but also, she was a great cook and she had developed medicine and food that Pokemon didn't mind to take or eat. Her goal was to become a Pokemon doctor and open her own practice. Brock was certain that she was going to make a fine doctor and that she might even win some awards for her hard work. She put her heart into everything she did, and he admired that in her character. He had to admit that he was sincerely in love with her, but he wondered if she felt the same. He was about to discover the answer that night, before he would be preparing to leave the islands and return home. But, he was reluctant to leave this place, especially since he had met someone so exceptional as Sandra. He knew he would never have the chance to meet a woman so perfect, so he had to keep in touch with her. Maybe, just maybe, she would visit him in the future. He could only hope and pray to the Fates that such a happy ending could be possible.  
  
That night, under the luminescent moonlight, Brock and Sandra stopped at an ice-cream shop to share a mint chocolate shake together. They had shared another entertaining day together and their Pokemon had enjoyed each others' company as much as they did. But, now they were alone and listening to the waves roll in and out to the shore. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. But I didn't know how to go about saying it.", Brock began. Sandra placed her hand tenderly over his, and squeezed it lightly to encourage him. "Go ahead, Brock. You know whatever it is you have to say, I will listen to you. You have my full attention.", she said, resting her head upon his chest. Brock's heartbeat was already out of control and he swallowed hard. The words he wanted to say so badly were so difficult to form. They were in his mind, but forming them with his lips was quite another matter. Stuttering, knowing this would be another big change in his life, he formed the three words slowly and deliberately. "I love you.", Brock said, turning beet red. "That's what I've thought all along, dear. I feel the same way for you, and I always want our remain your girlfriend.", Sandra said, unexpectedly kissing him. Brock felt himself drifting away as she kissed him. When the kiss ended, Brock looked into Sandra's eyes and said, "Let us always remember this day and someday return to one another. For the time being, we have methods of keeping in touch." Sandra grinned in a dreamy manner and held him for the longest time. Then, sadly it was time for Brock to pack his bags and head back to the airport. But, he would say his farewells to his beloved Sandra tomorrow. He had pictures he could remember her by, sweet sentiments and the reminder of her rose perfume and sweet cherry-colored lips.  
  
Chapter 4—Goodbye Isn't Forever  
  
The next day, Brock dragged his luggage with him and begrudgingly walked toward the airport, which was a fair distance from the five-star hotel where he had stayed. As he predicted, Sandra was at the airport to see him off before he said his final farewell. It was a tearful goodbye. Brock wasn't afraid to let his emotions show, and he especially didn't feel that crying would taint his "tougher than rocks" image. Oddly enough, Sandra wasn't crying. She kissed Brock's tears away and caressed his cheek. "Don't be sad, Brock. We made a promise. I know your heart, and I know that promise will be kept between us.", Sandra said. Brock sniffled a little, but he knew that she was right. "I'm going to miss you, Sandra.", Brock said, kissing her lovingly while stroking her hair. "I will too, but you'd better get on that plane. You don't want it to leave without you !", Sandra said, melodiously. He hated to depart from her but he had to continue his quest and carry on learning before he had the qualifications to be a Pokemon breeder. But, he would see her again someday. Nothing could ever keep them apart, and this goodbye wouldn't be forever.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Brock became a more mature person as he continued in his endeavors to become the world's best Pokemon breeder. Not only had he reached his goals, but he had traveled the world over, showcasing his prized Pokemon and advertising his gourmet Pokemon food (his own special recipe of course). Oddly enough, Sandra came to Pewter City, where Brock had decided to settle down and make a home of his own in which to live. Pewter City was just as beautiful as the islands from whence she came, but she didn't miss the islands at all when she was in Brock's arms. Sandra too, had made her dreams come true, and she had begun a chain of Pokemon hospitals around gyms and close to training grounds. The two were even more successful together, but had a long road ahead of them. They were still very young and very much in love, but they didn't have enough money with which to become married. One day, that day would arrive, but they would wait patiently for that day. Besides, Brock wanted to savor every moment he could with Sandra, and she wanted to do the same. They were the perfect couple, and none of Brock's friends could actually believe that he had found a girlfriend and a potential fiancée. They teased him a little bit about it, but they knew love worked in mysterious ways that couldn't even be explained, even by conventional science. Yet, they were happy that he had finally found love, and love indeed, had an incredible way of uniting people together.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
March 20, 2004 


End file.
